<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Screenplay, Starring Emma Thompson and Benedict Cumberbatch by Catrillion, TheStarKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935109">Untitled Screenplay, Starring Emma Thompson and Benedict Cumberbatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrillion/pseuds/Catrillion'>Catrillion</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarKing/pseuds/TheStarKing'>TheStarKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Comedy, F/M, Horror, Meta, Parody, Regency Romance, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrillion/pseuds/Catrillion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarKing/pseuds/TheStarKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A screenplay for a regency era romance starring Emma Thompson as Lizzie Ernshaw, a wealthy and high-class widow living with her sickly father; and Benedict Cumberbatch as David Linkinwater, the charming but mysterious man who is secretly courting her. Contains comments from the editor, who is screening the work to determine if it will be picked up.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Lizzie Ernshaw (Emma Thompson) has just lost her husband and being a woman, may no longer remain on her husband’s estate. She must return to live with her father, Booker Creakey (Michael Caine), who in his old age is in very poor health. Only six months have passed since her husband’s death, but a romance has sparked between Lizzie and David Linkinwater (Benedict Cumberbatch) despite its impropriety. Will these two be allowed to court, or will outside forces keep these star-crossed lovers apart forever?</p><p>Contains gore, zombies, and absolute utter nonsense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Screenplay, Starring Emma Thompson and Benedict Cumberbatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted in 2016 on Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>{Editor's Note: For your benefit, I will be making occasional comments which, should we choose to pick up your screenplay, will help us both with editing down the line. For now, I'm leaving your text otherwise untouched.}</em>
</p><p>[The screen pans over an English countryside. The mood is somber and a melancholy theme plays as we sweep over the snow-covered field. It’s mid-winter; the sky is downcast, casting a dark shadow over the entire landscape. A lofty estate comes into view, a small crowd visible from the south side of the building. The shot cuts to a close-up pan of the crowd as it is made clear this gathering is that of a funeral. The procession has ended and the body is now moments away from being buried in the family cemetery. A prayer is heard and soon the camera falls upon the pastor; he (Colin Firth) stands beside an ornate casket adorned abundantly with lilies and gladioli. He speaks formally and earnestly; obviously the deceased was a well-respected member of the community, and from the glimmer of sadness in the otherwise composed pastor’s eyes, we can tell the two were quite close in life.]</p><p><strong>Pastor</strong>: [with barely-concealed sadness in his voice] –And gathering from the corrections with which we are Exercised the peaceable fruit of righteousness, be able to Acknowledge, with all our suffering brethren before us.</p><p>[As he continues the prayer, the camera turns to focus on Lizzie Ernshaw (Emma Thompson). She is in all black and wearing a veil. Her eyes are downcast.]</p><p><strong>Pastor</strong>: Now in our grief, we are ever mindful of Thee, and we Humbly request Thy blessing, not just for our brethren Who have gone to Thy side, but for ourselves, that we Need not suffer such loss to remain ever mindful of Thee.</p><p>[Lizzie now looks up and her eyes make contact with a man (Benedict Cumberbatch) standing a few feet away from her. Feeling her gaze, he looks back at her and smiles sadly. Great compassion is on his face; he and Lizzie are close, as even the other funeral guests can tell. As the two share a gaze, other guests near them are obvious in their judgment of the two. Lizzie breaks her gaze as she notices two older women whispering amongst themselves and staring daggers in her direction. She returns to looking at the frost beneath her feet. The man is obviously pain-ridden at the sudden breakaway of her gaze, but he too returns his eyes to the casket.]</p><p><strong>Pastor</strong>: We lay Garrett Ernshaw to rest, and may God have mercy on his soul.</p><p>[The casket is lowered by the men into the earth. Some of the women pass by Lizzie to express their condolences, Lizzie doing her best to stay composed. She nods passively and mumbles thanks to the guests as they file by. She gazes back toward where the man was standing, but she quickly finds that he has left. An older woman’s voice is heard-]</p><p><strong>Elderly Woman</strong>: Lizzie, dear.</p><p>[-and Lizzie breaks her gaze again. She looks down to see an elderly woman standing before her. She doesn’t fully recognize her, though Lizzie quickly surmises that the woman is the wife of one of the other estate owners in the area. The woman has a kind enough voice and speaks very slowly. While the others were quick in their condolences and hardly lingered, this woman catches Lizzie’s attention.]</p><p><strong>Elderly Woman</strong>: Your husband was a great man, Miss Ernshaw. He will be dearly missed.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Wh-why thank you, madam. [The woman’s sincerity catches her off guard and her surprise is clear in her eyes.]</p><p><strong>Elderly Woman</strong>: I suppose now you’ll have to return to your father’s estate. [This isn’t a question. Lizzie nods, clearly holding back tears. The woman turns to face the home, which is farther up the hill.] What a pity for the Ernshaw estate to be left empty. I’ve always admired its warmth and grandeur, but now-</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: In fact, Garrett’s elder brother Worth will be taking ownership. He plans to keep this as a summer home.</p><p><strong>Elderly Woman</strong>: [She shakes her head.] What a pity. [She looks back at Lizzie.] You take care, dear.</p><p>[With this, the Elderly Woman walks away. Lizzie is still somewhat intrigued by their conversation; up until this point she hadn’t truly received any such sympathy for her plight. True, many were sad to see Garrett go, but none so far had stopped to express their sorrow for her having to leave her home of over ten years. She isn’t able to focus on her thoughts long, however, as more funeral guests approach her to offer generic condolences. The camera pans up and over the countryside again.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor’s Note: Overall a nice start, though could the old woman get a name? So far it seems her only purpose is to give exposition. Humanize her a bit, give her more personality. But like I said, it’s looking very good so far!}</em>
</p><p>[A scene transition: Six months pass and the snow-covered countryside has given way to new life and great warmth. Lizzie, still dressed head-to-toe in black, is outside, sitting on a blanket and picking flowers from the front garden. She looks up occasionally, her free hand blocking the sun, in anticipation. Soon a coach arrives and a smile comes over her face. The coach driver, Billy Eastchurch (Tom Hiddleston), waves to her.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor’s Note: I suppose I should mention that just because you say a character is played by Tom Hiddleston doesn’t mean we’ll be able to actually get him for the role.}</em>
</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Mr. Eastchurch, hello!</p><p><strong>Eastchurch</strong>: I trust you’re well, Miss Ernshaw.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Wonderful now that you are both here. [She laughs. Eastchurch chuckles himself, though his laugh is not as earnest as hers.]</p><p>[The door to the coach opens and the man from the funeral, David Linkinwater, steps out. He is impeccably dressed, his attire including a fitted jacket and a high-top hat. He sees Lizzie and takes the hat off to give a polite bow. He turns to Eastchurch.]</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Thank you, Billy. [Eastchurch nods in return.]</p><p>[Lizzie is now standing. She wipes her hands and smiles warmly at David. He returns the smile and steps toward her.]</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Beautiful day out, Pigeon. And how are we this afternoon?</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: As well as can be expected. And you?</p><p><strong>David</strong>: So long as I am here, I want for nothing. [He has stepped a bit too close.]</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Now David, remember you’re here to speak to my father?</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Ah yes. [He has regained his thoughts and stepped back.] Yes, of course. To discuss a business venture. I haven’t forgotten, Miss Ernshaw. [Despite his now formal tone, he still looks to her longingly. Lizzie is fully aware and though she returns his feelings, she glances away. Eastchurch is a good man, but even a good man will tell his neighbors of a scandal when he sees one. David notices her withdrawing and tries to compose himself.] I have full faith that your father and I will come to an agreement.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Yes, as do I. [She meets his eyes.] Come on inside, then, and I’ll have Sarah bring tea. It’s been a long trip for you and no doubt you could use it.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Tea would be splendid, thank you.</p><p>[The two enter the house Lizzie and David are now in the study, David placing his coat on a rack and Lizzie stepping toward the servant’s bell. She gives the rope a meaningful tug and within seconds a young servant girl enters through the hidden door in the side wall. She has a high-pitched voice and a Northern accent. She keeps her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor's Note: What, no casting directions for Sarah? I'm surprised at you.}</em>
</p><p><strong>Sarah</strong>: You rang, Miss Ernshaw?</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Could you please bring David some tea? He’s here to meet with father and has come a long way.</p><p><strong>Sarah</strong>: [She bows.] Bring it in a blink, ma’am. [She quickly exits the room.]</p><p><strong>David</strong>: [With a jovial tone] So where is your father, Miss Ernshaw?</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Oh, up in his bedchambers, I’d expect.</p><p>[She smiles mischievously back at him.] I’m sure you’ve heard of his health.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Oh yes, very tragic.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: And the doctor advised he remain in bed until he regains his strength. Perhaps he could be bedridden for the next two days.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Well then, naturally we can’t be expected to interrupt his rest.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Naturally!</p><p>[David chuckles. Lizzie takes a seat in a luxurious embroidered chair. She lays back on it, one arm draped casually over the arm of the chair, with her feet up on an ottoman. David is still standing on the opposite side of the room.]</p><p><strong>David: </strong>So then I suppose I’ll just have to discuss business with you, Miss Ernshaw.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: I suppose that, if it is necessary, I will have to do.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Oh, it is necessary, I promise you that.</p><p>[The two share a meaningful look. Obviously it’s too soon since her husband’s death for her to have any interest in David, but they both know that the other share their own feelings. If only it were acceptable for her to be alone with David for any reason other than to discuss horses or land or make-believe business ventures! Soon the two would run out of excuses, she fears.</p><p>[The two talk for hours, the actual conversation muted with the focus of the camera on their faces and the passing of time on the clock and the darkening of the sky outside. Stars are already beginning to pop into sight outside. Lizzie looks at the side table- still bare.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor’s Note: Probably wise to leave out the business talk. There’s already a lot of exposition here, any more would probably be pushing it.}</em>
</p><p>Lizzie: Oh, I hadn’t noticed.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Hadn’t noticed, Pigeon?</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Sarah, she didn’t ever bring out the tea. [She stands and rings the servant’s bell again. As she waits she looks out at the soon-to-be-night sky.] Oh, it is quite dark. I suppose I just lost track of time in general.</p><p><strong>David</strong>: [He turns and sees the night looming in as well.] Is it already so late?</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: I suppose you’ll have to make your return, won’t you?</p><p><strong>David</strong>: [He tries to mask it, but Lizzie can see the displeasure in his eyes at the thought of leaving her again.] Not so fast, Pigeon. [He forces a chuckle.] I still haven’t had my tea. You can force me out then.</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Speaking of tea, what is keeping Sarah? [Deciding that ringing the bell has proven useless, Lizzie walks to the servant’s door and knocks loudly. Soft groans can be heard from the other side. Lizzie raises her eyebrows and knocks again.] Sarah, are you ill?</p><p>[Again, Lizzie and David hear groans on the other side of the door, though this time they are much louder. Lizzie looks up at David, worry clearly on her face.]</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Sarah, are you alright?</p><p>[She opens the door. For a moment they can see nothing, but in a sudden movement Sarah appears at the door, though now her appearance has changed. Her eyes are rolled back in her skull and her jaw is hung open dumbly. Her head is tilted back limply and her body is rigid and unnaturally bent. Her pallid skin is pale and clammy. After standing in the doorway for just long enough for the two to get a good look at her, she launches forward, a loud moaning escaping her lips as she leaps at David.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor’s Note: I’m confused. What is going on???}</em>
</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: [panicked] Sarah, what are you-</p><p>[Sarah grabs David, her arms shockingly strong for someone in her state. David holds her back as best he can as she lurches toward him with gnashing teeth.]</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Lizzie! Get her off of me!</p><p>[Sarah’s teeth are inches away from him, the only thing keeping her back being his arm, which is starting to lose its strength. Suddenly Sarah is hit hard on the side of her head with a rifle butt and loses her grip. Lizzie had pried a rifle off the wall and now is fumbling to hold it right. Sarah shambles toward Lizzie now, rather than David.]</p><p><strong>Lizzie</strong>: Sarah, please, don’t make me-</p><p>[Sarah leaps forward, her jaw again hanging open and a deep gurgling moan coming from deep within her throat. Lizzie doesn’t hesitate; she pulls the trigger and shoots Sarah right between the eyes.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor’s Note: Please please please explain to me what is happening.}</em>
</p><p><strong>David</strong>: Is she dead?</p><p>[Sarah and David stand over Sarah’s still, lifeless body. Lizzie shudders. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can more groans are heard from within the servant’s quarters. The two turn and see nearly two dozen servants look back at them with sunken, blank eyes. Fearfully, the two run out of the estate screaming, the rifle still in Lizzie’s hands.]</p><p>
  <em>{Editor’s Note: Why are there zombies? Is that what’s happening? I’m really confused. Please answer your phone.}</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>